Summer day
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: Pinocchio and Godmother share a bonding moment.


A/N - Another STM story, and I know that this Fairy Godmother isn't the one in the list of characters, but I like the idea that it is. But this Fairy Godmother is the one from the musical, as is Pinocchio, and the other characters I have in here.

P.S. This story is dedicated to DisneyGurl12, who is the luckiest person on earth! :)

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Its been a few days since the Fairytale Creatures have taken their vacation in the house Geppetto had built, and so far, it was the best days of their lives. So far, everyone has adjusted to the fresh air, much better than that swamp air they were forced to breathe in before.

The only thing that really had gone wrong was when Baby Bear practiced digging for bugs, a spider had hitched a ride on his hat and had hidden somewhere in the house. When everybody asked Baby about it, he assured them, that if anyone found the spider, scream, and let him know. That way it would be easier.

And that happened this morning, with no sign of the spider yet. So instead of obsessing over it, everyone decided to spend the day outside. Considering the sun was shining, the sky was clear without a cloud in the sky, who couldn't be out on a day like this?

They all agreed spend all day out in the yard where they could have a clear view of the pond, the woods, and the road, just incase someone happened to be strolling along their way, and invite them to have fun with them.

* * *

And indeed everyone was having fun; Sugar, Rabbit, and Mama were collecting butterflies, lady bugs, and caterpillars, to show Baby Bear which bugs were acceptable to them all to catch.

Tweedle, Straw, Peter, and Gingy where playing with jump ropes they had found in the barn, and were having a contest to see who could jump the most. But considering how tiny Gingy was, Lee lent him a shoelace he could use instead; in her doing so, she decided she wanted to be a judge, and keep count.

Down by the pond, Duckling, Witch, Papa, Hatter, and Bricks were swimming, trying to see if there was anything at the bottom. Everyone just kept finding rocks, and scaring away fish. When they all rest on the docks, they thought about what they would do next.

"Well, hey, on the bright side, I found this pearl", said Duckling, as she held up the pearl for the four of them to see.

"That's a beauty", said Hatter. "More beautiful than the finest sugar in the world". A little bit away from them, Sugar who was holding a butterfly on the tip of her finger glared at Hatter.

"Hey!", said Sugar, causing Hatter to look at her, and realize what he said.

"Oh no, Sugar, I didn't mean you", he apologized, while she answered him with a sly smirk, causing him to sigh in relief, and go back to the pearl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Godmother, Wolf, Sticks and Pinocchio were near the edge of the woods with a big tree that started to make up a path deeper into the woods, and began to put up swings to have another thing they could do while there. Once done, Wolf and Sticks went to tell everyone to have them try it for themselves, leaving Godmother and Pinocchio alone.

"Godmother, do you want to test this first? I'll push you on it", asked Pinocchio.

"I'd love to!", she answered, in her always, flighty, happy tone. She smiled and sat on the wooden swing. Pinocchio went behind her and gently pushed her back to make her go forward. After a seconds, of being pushed on the swing, they started to talk. "It truly is beautiful here, Pinocchio", she said, as he continued to push her.

"I know, how are you liking it?".

"Its lovely", she said. "Pinocchio, can I ask you something?", she asked, but this time, her voice lost its light touch to it, and seemed to become lower, than usual. This made Pinocchio worried something was wrong, and walked next to her, but held onto one of the strings.

"Sure, are you okay?", he asked, concerned. She smiled up at him, making him feel better.

"I just wanted to know, are you fine with all of us being here?", she asked him seriously, a straight look on her face. He, on the other hand, couldn't believe she even asked this.

"Of course I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be?".

"Pinocchio, I know that when we first met, you, especially weren't happy about being with us. Since we were known as freaks, and you didn't see yourself as one, we began to think you didn't even want to know us", she responded. He did feel that way, way before he knew them, but now it was different.

"To be honest, yes, I did feel that way. But, since I have gotten to know you, and when you inspired me to be okay with who I am, I cant thank you guys enough", he smiled down at her, as she smiled back. "You are my best friends in the world, and I'd do anything for you".

"Same here", she said, tearing up a little.

"And since you didn't give up on me, there's no way, I'm ever giving up on anyone of you", he said cheerfully as the two of them watched their friends talking, playing games with each other, and laughed when they saw Baby Bear running down the hill to them, and sat on the swing next to Godmother.

"Pinocchio, do you mind giving me a push?", panted Baby, tired from running down hill.

"Sure, kid", said Pinocchio, and began to push Baby on the swing that was set up right next to the other one. But not before, giving Godmother a reassuring look. And as he kept pushing the two of them, they suddenly heard someone scream. That made Godmother and Baby stand up, with Pinocchio taking a few steps ahead of them, and paused. "What's wrong?", yelled up the hill to the others. Just then, Straw ran halfway down the hill, and answered.

"Its Witch, she found Baby Bears' spider in the kitchen", he said, only to be greeted by another scream from Witch.

"Um, I'd better go!", yelled Baby, as he ran up the hill to retrieve his pet. Leaving the puppet and fairy to remain at the swings.

"Well, its your turn, Pinocchio. Have a seat", said Godmother. As Pinocchio sat down, Godmother pushed him, letting him relax and enjoyed watching the sun set.


End file.
